Secrets
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Ayumu has been acting strange lately. Now he's going to be living with his cousin's family for awhile and the others decide to come. Pairings are: KousukexEyesxAyumu Riox? and Ryoukox? you can vote for the pairings for Rio and Ryouko. Anti-Hiyono fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok Everyone this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it stinks

Ok Everyone this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it stinks. Any flames will be ignored unless it's constructive criticism!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING except this plot and my oc

Chapter 1

Ayumu knew he was acting strange. He'd been avoiding the blade children and Hiyono recently, and he knew that they would want answers eventually. He couldn't tell them though. Not yet anyway. He went to the roof, even though he knew they would be waiting for him.

"Ayumu! You're late!" Hiyono shouted.

"Late for _what_ exactly?" He replied.

"For me to steal your lunch of course"

"You actually plan to take my lunch? It's not like I try to stop you…"

"Ohh, you're such a fun spoiler!"

"I try, thanks." Ayumu smirked before taking in the rest of his surroundings. Ryouko and Rio were leaning against the railing and was previously making fun of Kousuke who was sitting with Eyes in his lap. The sight in itself was normal, but weird at the same time. The two had gotten together recently, so it wasn't strange to see Eyes in Kousuke's lap. What _was_ strange however was that the silver-haired pianist was there at all. He knew that he should've just turned around and left the moment he saw all of the people that he'd been trying to avoid all in one place, but unfortunately for him, though, Hiyono had moved behind him and was blocking the door. He also wasn't too keen on jumping off of the roof, no matter how much he was tempted to. Ryouko and Hiyono were staring at him and_ if looks could kill_ Ayumu was sure that he would have just gone through a painful and horrible death.

"Ayumu," Ryouko started, "We're all going on a vacation. And YOU are going whether you like it or not. We need to talk about why you've been avoiding us."

"Besides, it's not like you have plans, you don't talk to any one besides us and your sister."

"Thank you Kousuke for pointing out how unsocial I am, but as a matter of fact I'm busy this weekend, my cousin and her brothers are coming to town for awhile and nee-chan and I are staying at their house for awhile."

"Can we come?"

"No Rio absolutely NONE of you can come, you'd all get along perfectly with her."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No Ryouko it's not. She's bad enough without any of you corrupting her even more."

Kousuke got up and leaned into Ayumu's face

"Please Ayumu." He said in a husky voice

Ayumu blushed and nodded his head. Yeah, that's right. He had a crush. But not just on Kousuke. He had one on Eyes too. Since the two got together the only thing he wanted was for the two of them to ask him to join them. The group grinned, except for Eyes, who smirked and Hiyono, who fumed. Everyone knew about Ayumu's crush on the two Blade children. Even Kousuke and Eyes, they were planning to tell him, but they wanted it to be at the right time. And with the way Ayumu was acting recently neither of them thought it would be a good idea to do so any time soon.

"If you're all going to come you'll have to meet me at my house at 4:00."

"Well _I'm_ definitely coming" Hiyono said. Of course she knew of Ayumu's obvious crush, but that wasn't going to stop her from winning Ayumu over. It took her way to long to get him to even speak to her, and if these cursed kids thought that they were going to take HER Ayumu away from her they had another thing coming. And who knows, the cousin and her brother could be competition as well.

4:00 that evening:

They were all gathered outside Ayumu's apartment complex. Madoka had given an excuse about not being able to go saying that she had a chance to get a promotion, but in order to do that she had to work, and their apartment was much closer to her job, so Ayumu cooked a month's worth of food and made sure that everything was set before he left. A limo came to get them. Everyone wondered who on earth could Ayumu know that was this rich? Besides Eyes of course. No one asked though, it was bad enough getting him to let them come with him. They'd just have to wait till they got there to see what kind of people they were. Maybe this would lead them to the reason Ayumu had been avoiding them lately.

Unfortunately you'll have to wait as well. Tell me what you think, and then I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, K?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Everyone this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it stinks

Sorry for waiting so long to update. School's a pain, but that's not a very good excuse, so again SORRY!

Here are the ages: Bryan and Tala: 22 Kai: 21 Kousuke and Ryouko: 20 Eyes: 19 Ayumu: 18 Hiyono: 17 and Maiya: 16

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING except this plot and my oc

Chapter 2

Everyone piled into the car. The order was Rio sitting next to the door, then going to the right it was Ryouko, Kousuke, Eyes, Ayumu, and finally Hiyono. Hiyono made sure that SHE sat next to Ayumu. She didn't like the idea of Eyes sitting so close to him, but he refused to move away, and she was sure that he was doing it just to anger her. It was very nice inside with velvet lining on the walls and seats, and a silver tray of food in the middle. That wasn't what caught anyone's attention though. What did catch their attention was the fact that no one seemed to be _driving_ the limo.

"Um, Ayumu…" Kousuke started

"Yeah?" Ayumu turned his head and noticed the pale complexions of his friends' faces.

"There's no one driving the limo…" He was cut off by Hiyono's sudden screeching.

"It's a ghost! It's going to haunt us and we're all going to die!"

"No it's not." Ayumu assured everyone "It's remote controlled, because my cousin wanted to try out the controller for a science project."

"Well that's a relief, I mean-…" Ryouko was cut off, but this time it was by Ayumu.

"I just hope that it doesn't blow up like some of her other projects."

"Oh, okay. Wait…WHAT?!" Rio yelled. Suddenly the car went faster and started swerving around the turns.

"I'm too young and hot to die!" Kousuke yelled.

Suddenly the car stopped sending everyone to the ground, and Kousuke on top of Ayumu in a very _compromising _position. Ayumu blushed and Hiyono saw red. She shoved Kousuke off Ayumu, dragged him out of the limo, and dragged him up the driveway. Eyes glared at the girl dragging his other love off and helped Kousuke up. If it wasn't for Ayumu's friendship with the girl he knew he would've honestly hit the girl, or at least get Kousuke to do it for him. Because losing his cool didn't fit his image, and he refused to screw up the image that took years to perfect over some spoiled little girl that OBVIOUSLY didn't understand that Ayumu belonged to him and Kousuke, and wasn't interested in her in any possible way… and if she attempted to grope him one more time like that, while trying to show off her chest he swore that he was going to slap her silly. He could tell that Kousuke was thinking the same thing with the way he was glaring at her as well. The house was a huge mansion with so many gardens that they swore it growing. Kousuke even said he saw it wink at him, but of course nobody believed him. It was white with maybe five stories. Rio said that it reminded her of the fairytale castles from the stories she made the boys read to her so many times when they were younger. At the first sign of a fairy, however, she was going to be out of there faster than a starving cat that just smelled tuna. Ayumu knocked on the door to have a butler open it. The butler greeted them, and took their bags to rooms they were told they had. They started walking down the hallway, but noticed that there was no one there.

"Helloooooo…" The sound of Rio's voice echoed along the hallway which was purposefully decorated with rare and valuable items. The walls had oil paintings of what they guessed were of the family; there were china cabinets with expensive dishes and vases. The floor even had a red carpet going up along the hallway.

"Where is everyone?" Ryouko asked.

"I honestly don't know. They said that they were still at home when I called them earlier." Ayumu replied. Suddenly there was a blur of black, red, gold, and blue that came flying from behind them. It latched onto Kousuke's back and spoke.

"Kon-ban-wa"A feminine voice came from the figure.

"Maiya, off." Ayumu commanded

Now that the person stepped back they could all see that it was a girl of sixteen. She had midnight blue hair that went down to her feet with silver-grey streaks and gold eyes with slitted black pupils. She wore a black mini-skirt with silver chains and a black and red shirt with a silver picture of a guitar on it.

"So you're Ayu-chan's friends?" she asked. She circled around Eyes and Kousuke and Eyes slowly.

"You two are perfect for what aniki and I are planning for Ayu-chan" She gave a sudden cat-like grin, and they all suddenly wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

So how was that? It's longer than the first chapter so I'm happy at least. I want to thank CrimsonpuppetP and yuukifantasizer for reviewing and AoiYume-sama, yuukifantasizer, and CrimsonpuppetP for adding me to their story alerts. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of earth

Hello people of earth! Sorry for not updating. I wanted to see how many people would review, before I decided to update. Plus school's a pain… back to the subject. I don't care who reviews! Just REVIEW so I know your opinion on the story. And remember that you can vote for what you want to happen with Rio and Ryouko. They can either be with each other, you can make an oc or I'll make some oc's and you can vote on which ones you want, K? Oh and should I put a lemon in this story?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or Beyblade. If I did I wouldn't be as broke and this would be happening on t.v.**

Chapter 3

Kousuke and Eyes looked at each other nervously. They hadn't even been there for five minutes and they were already being incorporated into some kind of scheme. And by someone they didn't know no less! Inwardly Hiyono fumed. How dare this girl all of a sudden involve Ayumu in something that involved those two freak shows! And then to dare to even call him by a _nickname_?! Ayumu was _HERS_ and it was high time for her to show these people that. But you know what they say, keep your enemies closer.

"Hi! I'm Hiyono! _I'm _Ayumu's girlfr-"

"I don't like you."

Maiya wasn't stupid. She knew that Ayumu liked Eyes and Kousuke. He didn't even like girls, much less someone like Hiyono. She figured out that Ayumu was friends with the girl for some reason, but that didn't mean she had to like her. Besides she knew that Hiyono was only pretending to be nice to her.

Kousuke cracked up behind them

"I like you. You hate her just as much as I do."

"I aim to please… well sometimes anyways." She grinned "Now about that plan. I'm gonna need you to follow me. For the rest of you there's some cake in the kitchen."

Eyes and Kousuke followed her into the back of the house where there was a door to the right, leading to a study.

"ANIUE! I FOUND THEM!"

Kousuke and Eyes flinched and covered their ears.

"Good. Should we give the rules first or start explaining what's happening?"

A tall man walked into the room. He was about twenty-two and had red hair that looked like devil horns and two thin bangs framing his face. (Google Tala from Beyblade, the 3rd season). The smirk and evil glint in his eyes was what made Kousuke and Eyes slightly nervous.

"I think we should explain first. Every time we started without explaining they ran away screaming… the last one ended up in the mental institution."

Make that EXTREMLY nervous

Noticing the two boys looking like they were about to bolt Tala started to explain

"Don't look so worried. We just want you two to screw Ayumu like a couple of rabbits in heat."

The two blinked at him

"Huh?" Was Kousuke's intelligent answer

"Look, in about a week Ayumu will go into heat. In our family when someone comes-of-age they go into heat in which they become insatiable and will need whoever they're mated with to screw them constantly." Maiya explained

"Oh, well we can certainly do that. We'll just need some rope, a soundproof room, chocolate, a feather, pocky, lube, and a scorpion." Kousuke replied

Eyes smacked Kousuke upside the head for being so perverted. Although Eyes could envision what Kousuke was talking about, and he liked the thought very much.

"Yes though I'd love to see that, that would most likely only scare him away."

"Is this heat thing the reason he's been avoiding us all of this time?" Eyes asked

"Most likely. If he went into heat around you he'd start begging you to fuck him." Tala answered

Eyes and Kousuke suddenly got a torrent of images in their head and they both smirked

"So what do you propose we do?" Eyes said

"Simple," Maiya replied "I'm going to convince Ayumu to stop running away and convince his feelings for you two. When he does you three will be in a soundproof room where you two will jump him."

"And then have sex so hot that the sun will be jealous!" Tala concluded

The three sweatdropped at the statement.

"What are we going to do about Hiyono though?" Kousuke asked "She's obsessed with Ayumu and she's about as crazy as a sugar-high Rio."

"Ohh…you shouldn't worry about her. I have the perfect plan to get rid of her. AND it'll look awesome on camera!"

Then they proceeded to leave the room to see what the others were doing. Rio and Ryouko were playing a racing game on the Playstation 2 while Hiyono was trying to get Ayumu to feel her chest.

"Ayumu! I swear that they got bigger! Just touch them and you'd know what I'm talking about!"

"For the last time Hiyono! I don't want to touch your chest! Neither do I care if they've gotten bigger!"

Eyes and Kousuke glared at her and wished they could pull the two apart. Tala and Maiya did more than just wish though. Tala picked up Ayumu and sat him in between Eyes and Kousuke on the other _smaller_ couch. Maiya dragged Hiyono by the back of her shirt to the corner of the room. Then she took some chalk and drew a long line in front of her.

"This line is a foot long. You are not to be within a foot's space from Ayumu. If you do it'll be very painful. It'll also include pretzels, spoons, a sakura tree, a wiener dog, two parakeets, a partridge and a pear tree."

Everyone except Tala stared at her and tried to figure out what could be done with all that stuff. Hiyono glared at her, trying to will a truck to come and suddenly run her over.

'_So much for being friendly,'_ Hiyono thought _'I'll just have to get rid of her and those three fags so I can have Ayumu to myself.'_

Satisfied with her plan Hiyono started smirking to herself.

"Maiya, Tala, we're back…I'm guessing that Ayumu and his friends are here seeing as there's so many shoes at the door."

Two men wearing suits stepped into the room one was twenty-two with lilac hair and eyes. (Google Bryan from Beyblade, the 3rd season). The other was a year younger with dual-toned hair. The front was a silvery-gray while the back was black. He had crimson eyes as well. (Google Kai from Beyblade, the 3rd season).

"BRYAN!" Tala glomped onto the one with lilac hair. The one named Bryan pushed Tala to the wall and they started making-out with Hiyono gagging in the background.

"Hey Kai… weren't you only gone for half an hour?"

"Yeah. But when Tala didn't call Bryan in an attempt to get him horny over the phone we got worried that you two were up to something. So who did you two traumatize?"

"NO ONE…yet. We were actually about to get dinner."

"Uh huh. We're talking about this later. For now we'll just go to a restaurant!"

"Nice! I can test out another one of my automated driving cars!"

The faces of Ayumu and his friends all paled.

Thanks for reading! And please review! It tells me that you at least acknowledge it. I want to thank some people for reviewing. CrimsonpuppetP: yes they all should actually be afraid and yeah, Hiyono will probably get some sense knocked into her, and yuukifantasizer: I'm really trying to make the chapters longer, but with so little reviews I don't know what people want or what I should change. Also thanks to janirafey and misaki34 for adding me to their story alert!

JA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm doing chapter 4! I've figured out that the story is probably going to be seven to eight chapters long and then have a more angsty sequel. I'm also going to do Loveless, Naruto and Vampire Knights stories. So please read them too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Beyblade or pizza**

Chapter 4

When they got to the restaurant Kousuke, Rio, Hiyono, and Ryouko all jumped out of the limo.

"LAND! Sweet, sweet land! I love you! Marry me!" Kousuke exclaimed. Ryouko hit him over the head.

"Baka! Don't be so pathetic about it. It's not like your dead."

"But I very well could be!"

While Kousuke and Ryouko started arguing Hiyono decided to speak up.

"For once I have to agree with him…"

"Why thank you jou-chan!"

"I mean what if Ayumu and I had died before our wedding!"

Everyone stared at her like she was stupid.

"You mean… you don't like my driving?" Maiya pretended to cry. Kai started glaring at Hiyono for her insult. Gulping and ignoring the glare she continued.

"No I don't like your driving. I suggest you start listening to me though. I can get tons of info on you that you wouldn't want exposed."

Now all three brothers and Maiya were glaring at her.

"One foot and four inches." Maiya said

"What?" Hiyono asked

"You are only allowed within one foot and four inches from Ayumu."

"Do you really want to be publicly exposed?"

"Anything you would be able to find would already have been out."

Hiyono knew she couldn't blackmail, so she tried argument

"You said one foot last time. You can't raise it! It isn't fair"

"Oh yes I can. I don't like you I was being nice by giving you only a foot. I can raise the limit anytime I want to. Want to push it?"

"Yes! Let's go then!"

'_I can take her' _Hiyono thought glaring_ 'she looks like she weighs less than I do and she's younger. Besides even if I can't take her I've still got my stun gun.'_

She wasn't about to lose to some, some, _hussy_ in front of Ayumu.

"Can you two not do this in front of the restaurant?" Ayumu asked "People are staring."

It was true. People had stopped to watch what was happening. A few guys were even cheering, hoping to see a girl fight.

"What are you staring at?! Get back to your own lives! And you in the back if you don't stop staring at me like that there's gonna be trouble!"

Kai noticed the stare and dragged the kid into an alley. The rest walked into the restaurant. It was an extremely expensive ice cream place. Cream and blue decorated the walls with ice cream and toppings decorating every wall. They were already at their booth and looking at menus when Kai came back in. The seating was Kousuke at the edge on the left. Eyes was on his right then Ayumu. Hiyono managed to sneak in the middle seat next to Ayumu, much to everyone's chagrin. Maiya sat next to her with Kai and then Tala. Bryan on the right of Tala started the right row. Finally Ryouko was next to him with Rio on the end. They decided to have a pizza first and then get some dessert. While they were waiting for the food Maiya decided that it would be a perfect time to talk to Ayumu.

Ayu-chaaan…" Maiya started sweetly

"No"

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"You want something."

"We need to have a talk"

They went to the coat room in the back. Maiya was smirking and Ayumu just looked confused.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"There comes a time in every boy's life when he has _urges-_"

"Oh Hell no!" He couldn't believe his _younger_ cousin was about to give him _the talk_

"When that happens you will probably go to either Eyes or Kousuke. Maybe even both of them. Preferably both of them…"

"Kit!" Ayumu blushed

"But it's always best to remember the most important things-"

"Shut up!"

"No glove no love, and make-up sex is the best!"

"MAIYA!" Ayumu's face turned redder than a blushing tomato. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Halfway…the rest is more serious."

"What is it?"

"You can't keep running Ayu. When your heat comes you'll go after them without even being in a relationship first."

"I can't I've never done this. What if I screw it up? I'm no where near anything that might even be compared to experienced. If they want a substitute for Kiyotaka they're going to have to look else where."

"Ayu, listen to me. It doesn't matter if you suck at it. They're not expecting you to be experienced. They know that you're a virgin in every sense of the word. Hell, everyone knows that"

"Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. They just want you to at least try this. And where does your brother figure into this?"

"He figures into everything. Every time someone asked me for something it's always been because they thought that I would be just like Kiyotaka."

"That's natural Ayu. You wouldn't believe how many people judge me by my siblings. That's just something that happens when you have siblings. They aren't looking for a substitute. Tala and I made sure of that when we interroga- _talked_ to them."

"You did WHAT?!" Ayumu's face paled considerably.

"Relax. It actually went pretty well. All that's left is for you to tell them that you want in. K?"

"Yeah…Maiya?"

"Hm?"

"I'll try with them if you agree to try with Kai."

"Deal." she said grinning "Now all we have to do is go with Tala to the costume and toys store."

"What would a children's store do?"

"Oh, not _those_ kinds of toys. I mean the adult ones"

Ayumu promptly fainted

Again thanks for reading! And remember to vote for who you want Ryouko and Rio to end up with! I want to thank all those who reviewed. CrimsonpuppetP: They probably will end up in a catatonic state. I never liked Hiyono either. She always seemed too pushy, and never seemed to get when to leave. 46 anime luvr (): I'm so glad I've hooked you! I'm not sure what to do with the two girls though. Should I just have them go home early? And Koko-chan1: I'm so glad that you're flattered! I'm trying to follow your advice, let me know how I've done so far. Read, Review and VOTE!

Hasta La Vista!


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Sorry again for taking such a long time, but lack of reviews kind of made me not want to update. Then I actually needed to think about this chapter, and school… I'm failing GYM! Seriously! Uggh… anyway here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Ayumu woke up he realized two things. His legs were chained to the bed he was lying in, and he wasn't in his room. The room was _pink _of all colors. It even had stuffed animals everywhere. Ayumu would have screamed if he wasn't so scared of that squirrel in the corner that was staring at him like it was psychotic. Hiyono just happened to decide to go and check in on Ayumu at that moment. When she walked into the room she found Ayumu glaring at a stuffed squirrel that she didn't remember getting.

"Ayu! I brought you some food that I cooked myself!"

"Hiyono… your food is hissing at the fork. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to start moving on its own either."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it! When we're married you're going to have a job. And though you're going to be the main one cooking there'll be times that I want to cook. And since you're good husband that is completely in love with me you'll eat it because you love me!"

In the Living room:

The others were watching all of this happen on the TV. There were cameras in all of the bedrooms… It was for safety! Really!

"That girl obviously lives in her own little world." Ryouko remarked. Kousuke, Eyes, and Maiya were all glaring at the TV.

"_HOW DARE SHE_!" Maiya screamed. "I'll kill her! If that _tramp_ honestly thinks that she can get away with this she's sorely mistaken. Ryouko-san, Rio-san… Would you care to help me with a little… _cleaning_?"

"Do we get to use what we want?"

"Of _course_. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

"Then we're in!"

"Good here's the plan…"

Back to Ayumu and Hiyono:

'_She's NUTS!'_ Ayumu thought. "Hiyono… I don't even like you."

"Oh Ayu, it's okay! I know that you've been tricked by those people. You're just confused right now. You think that you're in love with _those two_, but by spending time with ME you'll come back to your senses!"

'_ok… she's delusional as well…'_

"Hiyono-"

"I've even picked out my wedding dress!"

"Hiyono-"

"And your tux too!"

"Hiyono-"

"Now all I have to do is send out the invitations, and-"

"HIYONO!"

"WHAT?! It's very rude to interrupt a lady!"

"And it's rude to kidnap people! Now I need you to listen closely ok?"

"Fine!"

"I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU!"

Hiyono stared at him with pity.

"What?"

"You poor, poor thing."

"Huh?"

"You've been so corrupted you actually think that you hate me…"

"I DO hate you!"

And there was that pity again.

"Don't worry Ayu! I'll make you all better!"

With that she flounced out of the room. Ayumu laid back onto the pillow.

'_Might as well get some sleep.'_

In the Hallway:

Hiyono skipped down the hallway happily. Ayumu would be hers soon enough. She just had to keep him away from the others. Three figures suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" Hiyono said to Rio, Ryouko, and Maiya.

"Come with us… hurry!" Ryouko said to Hiyono. She pulled her into a room where Rio and Maiya were already waiting in the room.

"What do you _want_? I don't like you and I know that you don't like me. So get to the point."

"We want to help you." Rio said

"_Excuse me?!_ If you're gonna mock me then bye."

"We're serious!" Maiya shouted. "We couldn't say anything before though. If my brothers found out that I'm against them they'd toss me out on the street. And Ryouko and Rio was afraid of Eyes and Kousuke. We decided that we should stand up for ourselves, and help you out."

"Uh-huh… what's the catch?"

"Nothing," Rio said "We know that you'll make Ayumu happy, and we want to help him get better."

"So you've finally come to your senses huh? Good you can go and watch Ayumu. One of you come and get me when he calls for me."

"Got it."

The three went to Hiyono's room. Why? To break out Ayumu of course! You didn't think that they were serious did you?

"Ayu-Chan! We came to rescue you!" Maiya shouted. She went over to the bed and picked the locks on his ankles.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" They all heard a sudden scream coming from the direction of the living room.

"Kit-Chan…"

"Yes Ayu?"

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think _I_ did anything?

"You're always doing something."

"True, but I didn't do it this time. Tala is… _helping_ Hiyono-san out."

'_Yeah, out the door'_ Ryouko, Rio, and Maiya thought to themselves. They left the room, not noticing a squirrel follow them. Suddenly Ayumu was pushed into a purple room with a king-sized bed in the middle with see through drapes hanging over it and a small dresser on each side. Ayumu heard the door slam shut and lock behind him.

"What's going on?" Ayumu shouted

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha! Chuckle, chuckle, chuckle! Tee-he-he!"

"Was all that necessary Maiya?"

"OF COURSE it was Kai! It's like having an ice creamwhile doing the tango with an elephant! It'sCRUCIAL!"

_'Can you do the tango with an elephant?'_ The others wondered

"Now Ayu-chan, the rest of us decided that you needed a little push forward, so have fun! We'll just be watching from downstairs. Remember your protection!"

"Maiya! I have no plans of doing _that_ by myself!"

"Who said you were alone?" Maiya cackled as she walked away. Ayumu heard the footsteps of the others as they followed her to the living room.

'_Not alone? What did she mean by that?'_

Suddenly he felt two pairs of arms from each side wrap around him.

"Hello, Ayu-chan." Two voices synchronized perfectly.

"Geez, took you long enough. Don't you think eyes?"

"Be nice Kousuke. At least he came. Have you made up your mind Ayumu?"

"Yeah…" His breathing hitched when Kousuke licked his cheek. "I want to try this."

Kousuke and Eyes grinned at each other from over Ayumu's head. "Good." They said together "Cause we've made some plans…"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! The lemon is next! It'll be horrible, but it'll be there! Hiyono will also get what she deserves! Say it with me now: AWW YEAH! Thanks to 46 anime luvr () for reviewing! Yeah, I'll probably pair the two girls up with an oc the next chapter. I just have to figure out how to work him in… Don't worry about what you said. I don't see it as a bad thing, or as you telling me what to do. I'm really happy that you like my story!**

**Hasta Luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO SORRY for the wait. I've been so busy with school, and other things in life. But here's the long awaited LEMON! The next chapter will probably be the end with maybe an epilogue. But not to worry! There is a sequel! This Lemony chapter is dedicated to 46 anime luvr ()! On with the hot smex!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Eyes put a blindfold over Ayumu's eyes while Kousuke carried him over to the bed with Eyes following. When Ayumu felt himself being laid onto the mattress he started freaking out.

"Ayu calm down. You trust us don't you?" Kousuke said, trying to calm him down.

He looked to Eyes for support. Eyes got onto the bed and started to kiss Ayumu slowly. After awhile he licked Ayumu's lips asking for entrance, which Ayumu granted, opening his mouth a little. Eyes plunged his tongue inside the waiting mouth. Ayumu moaned from the feeling of Eyes' tongue rubbing against his slowly. Eyes pulled Ayumu's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it slowly trying to coax Ayumu into exploring his mouth as well. Kousuke watched the two making out in front of him. He crawled behind Eyes and started sucking on his neck determined to leave a mark. One of his hands went under Eyes' shirt to pinch his left nipple. His other hand went down to Ayumu's crotch and started rubbing the cloth pants that covered Ayumu's growing erection. Eyes and Ayumu broke their kiss and both moaned at the same time. Eyes started to take off Ayumu's shirt as Kousuke worked on both Eyes' shirt and his own. Once everyone's shirts were off Eyes went to Ayumu's neck. Kousuke sucked on Eyes' ear and divested Eyes and Ayumu of their pants, and then got rid his own. Kousuke rubbed the tip of his head onto Eyes' entrance. Eyes moaned and grinded his own erection into Ayumu. Ayumu moaned as well and squirmed a bit. Eyes shifted and started to make his way down Ayumu's body. He stopped to suck at the right nipple while his hand pinched at the other one. After awhile Eyes moved down the squirming body. He stopped at Ayumu's belly button to lick and nip at it and swirl his tongue inside. Seeing what Eyes was doing Kousuke moved back and went to get the lube. Eyes moved down to Ayumu's erection and licked it. Ayumu moaned and arched towards Eyes. Eyes held Ayumu down with one hand and used the other to stroke their erections together. Ayumu gasped and threw his head back.

"You're already hard down here." Eyes murmured.

Kousuke came back after finding the lube buried inside of the flower pot in the bathroom. He put some on his fingers and handed the bottle to Eyes. Ayumu panicked after realizing what they were planning.

"Wait- what- I've never-"

"Relax Ayu. It'll only hurt for a little bit, and then it'll feel really good, ok?" Eyes told him.

"But I've never had-"

"We know that Ayu." Kousuke's voice resonated from behind Eyes "That's why it's our job to teach you."

"Nor have I ever-"

"It's _fine _Ayu. We weren't expecting you to have ever done anything. We know that your a virgin in every sense of the word."

_'have they been talking to Maiya?' _Ayumu wondered. But he nodded silently anyways and Eyes moved back over him.

"Relax Ayu." Eyes put some lube on his fingers and sucked on the head of Ayumu's cock. Ayumu threw his head back in a silent scream while bucking, trying to get deeper into the fire hot mouth. Unfortunately for him Eyes' his other hand was holding his bucking hips. While Ayumu was distracted Eyes slipped two fingers into Ayumu's tight entrance. Ayumu whined a little from the discomfort, but started moaning again as Eyes sucked on the head. While the other two were _busy_, Kousuke decided to start prepping Eyes. He slipped all three fingers into Eyes making him moan, causing Ayumu to scream as the vibrations went through his body. Eyes pulled back, and silenced Ayumu's whine of disappointment with a kiss. Kousuke moved back as well and handed Eyes the lube. Eyes squirted it into his hand and lathered it onto his cock. He started to spread Ayumu's legs when Ayumu whimpered and moved back a little.

"Hush." Eyes said, and started to push himself inside.

"Ahh, ah!"

Ayumu felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Eyes stopped to let Ayumu adjust to the pain. He knew from experience how painful it could be, so he decided to fill his time by leaving a bright red mark on the neck in front of him. Ayumu wrapped his arms around Eyes' shoulders as Eyes lifted him onto his lap, and attempted to regain his breath. After awhile Ayumu shifted and moaned at the feeling of Eyes filling him completely. Eyes took that as a sign to go ahead, so he laid Ayumu back down, and hoisted himself over him. Kousuke moved behind Eyes and pushed himself slowly inside the puckered hole. They all stayed still for awhile before Ayumu wriggled under Eyes. Eyes moaned and made little shallow thrusts into him. Kousuke understood that the others were ready, so he started thrusting into Eyes. Eyes in turn started thrusting into Ayumu, and all three moaned. Suddenly Eyes brushed against Ayumu's prostate, making Ayumu scream. Eyes realized what it was and shifted aiming for the same spot.

"AHH! Eyes!" Ayumu screamed

"Shit, Kousuke! Harder!"

Eyes reached down with one hand to stroke Ayumu.

"Please, oh gods please!" Ayumu begged. He couldn't think about anything but the blinding pleasure he was experiencing, and the need to scream. So he did just that, while holding onto Eyes' shoulders. Eyes and Kousuke grinned at the tempting vision in front of them.

All three continued at a rapid pace until Ayumu finally came. Seed shot out onto Eyes and himself. Eyes felt the walls clench around his cock. A few more thrusts and Eyes was coming as well as Kousuke who had been driven to his own orgasm from watching Ayumu come and feeling Eyes' orgasm. They all collasped onto each other, and just laid there for awhile. Eventually Kousuke rolled over to the edge of the bed allowing Eyes to push Ayumu into the middle. Kousuke liked this arrangement and wriggled closer so he could wrap his arms around the two other males lying beside him. Ayumu opened his eyes and screamed at what he saw before him. It was that damned squirrel from Hiyono's room. A voice suddenly came from it.

"Maa maa Ayu-chan. No need to scream so loudly. You've been doing that for about an hour, and I'm sure that your throat is sore."

All three scrambled to cover themselves with the blanket.

"MAIYA! What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"A lot of things actually. Why bother covering up? We've all seen everything darling, and I do mean _everything."_

"WE?!"

Downstairs everyone was watching the t.v showing the sight of the three in the bed with shocked faces. Ryouko and Rio had passed out from the massive nosebleeds they had, and Hiyono was upside down, tied up, and was forced to watch the three have hot sex. She shuddered and rocked back and forth muttering 'Ayumu loves me' over and over.

"Everyone's here Auy-chan! Even Hiyono!"

The three blushed until they all were the color of Kousuke's hair.

"Don't worry! We're not gonna watch you anymore-"

"It's a little too LATE for that!!"

"Don't interrupt a lady Ayu-chan. It's not very polite."

"Neither is spying on people!"

"I'm gonna get some Barney, Teletubby, and Dora tapes from the neighbors for Hiyono's... _enjoyment _..."

She flounced away from the television and headed towards the door.

"MAIYA! Get back here!"

But all that answered them was some insane laughter, and the slam of the front door.

* * *

**HELL YEAH! I've actually written a LEMON! My first one! Everyone PARTY! WHOO! alright now... Read and REVIEW!**


	7. Epilogue!

**I know it's been- *Dodges flying knives*- A while… I'M SORRY! I couldn't figure out what to do for an epilogue or if I was going to do a sequel… BUT I promised both, so that's what I'm gonna do! NOW HERE'S THE EPILOGUE!**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own it. So stop asking.**

* * *

Epilogue

Kousuke, Eyes, and Ayumu had been dating for a while now. Hiyono and Ayumu were still friends much to everyone else's annoyance. Everyone was currently sitting in Ayumu's living room watching a movie and talking about what they were going to do over summer break.

"I really don't know what I'm doing." Ayumu said.

"I have a pretty good idea what I'M doing this summer." Kousuke said looking at Eyes and Ayumu. Eyes jabbed him in the stomach to make him shut up.

"OW! Abuse! Ayu-Chan! Kiss it better!"

"I'm not kissing _anything _on you until you've had a shower."

"So cruel! Not even for a blow job?"

"Definitely not."

"Why me?" Kousuke said, a fake hurt look on his face.

"SILENCE!" Maiya screeched.

"..." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What? I needed your attention. However, I know what ALL of us are doing this summer."

She had a look on her face that clearly said 'if you don't do as I say there's going to be lots and lots of pain.' Hiyono was glaring at her, from her place next to Ayumu. That girl did NOT run her life. She was very content with her plans to kidnap Ayumu. Those weren't changing for anything or anybody.

"We're going on a world trip!" Maiya stated, clearly proud of her idea.

No one moved for about 10 minutes, staring at her with shock. Then the room erupted into noise. Ryouko and Rio squealed with excitement and started talking about what they would need to pack. Kousuke started listing all of the foods he planned on trying on the trip. Ayumu and Eyes were complaining. For Ayumu it was about all the money the trip would cost, and the amount of food he would have to cook for Madoka. Eyes was moaning about having to convince his manager into letting him take this trip. Hiyono was... well_ silent_. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at her in curiosity. They had all thought that she would be the loudest in complaining. But now that they looked at her, she had a far away look on her face, and drool was coming out of her mouth. Suddenly she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Hehehe. That tickles Ayumu!"

Everyone else moved away from her, thoroughly creeped out by the display. Eyes dragged Ayumu into his lap while Kousuke growled at the girl possessively. Ayumu just blushed. Hiyono broke out of her trance long enough to glare at the two boys. Maiya saw the glare and held up a Barney video tape. Hiyono's face drained of all it's color, and she sat back on the couch. Maiya smiled again.

"Now that we're all on board-"

"Not like we have a choice." Ayumu muttered. Maiya glared at him, but he just smiled and settled back into Eyes' arms.

"The first place we're going to is France. Then Spain. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good! Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone got up to go home and pack. Ayumu looked around the empty room and shook his head. As he walked away to pack his voice resonated from the hallway.

"Here we go again."

* * *

**Okay! I know that it's short, but it's not really as much of a chapter as much as an introduction to the sequel to the story. Yes, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just can't abandon my baby like that. It was my first story and deserves a sequel! Now for the thankies! Favorite Story and Story Alert: The FullMegan Alchemist. Now REVIEWS!**

**The FullMegan Alchemist: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**And NOW!**

**46 anime luvr (): I LOVE YOU! You are the only person who has stayed with this story, and reviewed for every chapter! Therefore in thanks... THE SEQUEL SHALL BE DEDICATED TO YOU! *crowd cheers* THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**JA NE!**

**Insane Teddy Bear!  
**


End file.
